marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Emiya
Growing Up... Kai was born in Seoul, South Korea; his parents we're confused when he opened his eyes...they we're a emerald color. A while later when Kai was 2 years old, he got wooden blocks with letters on them for his birthday. Days later his mother walks in and tells him to pick up his toys and go to sleep. Kai got mad and crush one the wooden blocks in his hand. His mother was shocked and scared but thought maybe he was a mutant like his brother Luca. When Kai turned 6 his parents put him in musical lessons to distract him from his gifts. Kai didn't like the musical lessons; he simply wasn't interested in instruments. On his way home from the lessons they drove by a gymnastics hall. Kai told his parents that he would like todo that instead of the music lessons. They eventually agreed and let him go to the hall. Five years later Kai became interested in America. He liked the culture, diversity, and style. American style was known and practiced in South Korea but wasn't yet mainstream. Kai knew if he wanted to take his gymnastics to the next level he would need to go to America. The biggest gymnastic studio in world existed there. Gymnastics World. Age 14, Kai won his nations gymnastic competition. Because of this he was entered into the World Championship. His family packed their bag and moved to America temporarily where the championship was taking place. While in America Kai's gifts started to act up. His strength increase a lot more. And he nearly had unlimited stamina. His skin; harder than diamonds, more durable than iron. Months later it was World Championship day. Kai came in third place. He wasn't sad or mad. This meant he was the third best gymnast in the world. Kai walked out the locker room and was approached by 2 government officials. They told him that they work for a security agency and are looking to recruit him. Kai went home and told his parents that he is staying in America. He wants to help people and make the world a better place. His parents didn't like the idea, but thought it was best for him. His family shortly moved back to South Korea and Kai stayed in America. S.S.A. Kai took the offer and started working at the Agency. The first 5 months consisted of harsh training both physically and mentally. It was hard but Kai liked the challenge. He was the best in his class. By the time Kai turned 17 he was the Lead Field Agent of the agency. He has also done missions for other agency's. Doing the work and missions they can't has made Kai a big name in the agency's. Powers and Abilities 'Energy Constructions -' Kai can manipulate and generate energy usually releasing it into beams or constructs. 'Psionics -' Kai can use various forms of psychic/mental abilities/powers, including telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, etc. 'Enhanced Strength -' Kai has the strength to throw a car a couple hundred feet. 'Enhanced Durability - '''Kai's body cannot be penetrated by bullets or blades. He can sometimes withstand explosions as well. '''Enhanced Stamina -' Kai barley gets tired. This helps during hand-to-hand combat. 'Enhanced Agility -' Kai is very fast on his feet. He can dodge the near impossible. He can also run up to 50 mph. 'Special Ops Mastery -' Kai is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-Terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. '''Combat Specialist - '''Kai has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in a opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor.